


За чашечкой кофе (или пятью)

by germi_00



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attraction, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Identity Porn, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germi_00/pseuds/germi_00
Summary: Пять раз, когда Леонард столкнулся с Айрис в Джиттерс, и один раз, когда Барри присоединился к ним.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Iris West, Leonard Snart/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	За чашечкой кофе (или пятью)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over a Cup of Coffee (or Five)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651462) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> От авторки: Фанфик вырос из «а что, если Снарт продолжал сталкиваться с Айрис в Джиттерс?» идеи, и это заняло ГОРАЗДО БОЛЬШЕ времени, чем я хотела. И лишь отчасти потому что история стала больше, чем просто быстрая и грязная виньетка в жанре пять плюс один, как это должно было быть. Несколько творческих кризисов и слишком большого количества жизненной драмы спустя, я наконец закончила это, и так рада! Надеюсь вам понравится! 
> 
> Спасибо моему замечательному другу С. за помощь с редактированием!

**I. Слиться (с толпой)** _(Ноябрь 2014)_

Есть что-то невероятно волнующее в том, чтобы планировать ограбление на людях среди бела дня. В шумной кофейне в паре сотен метров от полицейского участка. Прямо на глазах у ничего не подозревающих граждан Централ-Сити.

Для посетителей Леонард просто парень с ноутбуком, потягивающий кофе. Он может быть писателем или графическим дизайнером или инженером-проектировщиком. Никому и в голову не придет, что он изучает чертежи и планы для поиска слепых зон камер и точек входа.

Леонард не может позволить себе такой рассеяности. Он обязан быть внимательным, чтобы не быть пойманным. 

Он хорошо сливается с толпой, но риск, что разыскиваемого преступника кто-то узнает и поднимется шум, всё равно сохраняется. Необыкновенно наблюдательный полицейский или бывший подельник, недовольный своей долей. Маловероятно, но возможно.

И если это случится, он готов. Криопушка слишком громоздкая и бросается в глаза, чтобы брать её с собой, но это не означает, что Леонард безоружен.

К концу часа кофейня постепенно пустеет.

Бариста протирает пустые столы, пока парень сидящий у окна не просит повторить заказ. Леонард некоторое время следит за тем, как она варит кофе, и, удовлетворенный тем, что никто из них его не замечает, возвращается к макету аукциона Брукфилд Хайтс, и вопросу, как незаметно войти с пустым рюкзаком и безопасно выйти с полным.

\- Извините, но мне правда нужно вернуться к работе.

Голос баристы повышается - громкий в почти пустом помещении, с проскальзывающими тревожными нотами. Которых определенно раньше не было, когда она улыбнулась и подала Леонарду латте.

Его голова дернулась вверх как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как посетитель хватает её за запястье.

\- Какая работа? Здесь никого нет! Ну же, милая, не будь такой. Посиди и выпей со мной, - мужчина улыбнулся так, что даже у сидящего поодаль Леонарда побежали мурашки.

Если бы кто-нибудь попробовал провернуть подобное с Лизой, она бы взяла обжигающе горячий кофе и вылила на голову мудака, а после избила бы его подносом до потери сознания. Но у Лизы были позади годы разборок с мужчинами, которые думали, что когда красивая девушка улыбается им, то дает разрешение на всё. Со временем она научилась не давать себя в обиду и окорачивать парней ещё на подлёте. Не давая шанса и пальцем себя тронуть.

В отличие от молодой баристы, которая пытается вежливо отшить козла.

\- Слушай, я польщена, но ты создаешь проблему.

Она осторожно попыталась высвободить запястье из хватки. Леонард заранее знал, что у неё не выйдет. Такие, как этот парень никогда не отстают по-хорошему.

Пока кто-то их не заставит. И он определенно не был этим кем-то. Я не чей-то спаситель, мысленно повторил Леонард, не герой, мне нет дела до благотворительности, даже для очистки совести.

Но дискомфорт стремительно пропитывал помещение, заглушая внутренний голос, и Леонард почувствовал острую жалость.

Может, если бы кто-нибудь когда-то помог Лизе справиться с таким же куском дерьма, до того как она очерствела и научилась бить раньше, чем её успевали хоть тронуть…

Твою ж мать!

Леонард заставил себя подняться и осторожно приблизился к злополучному столику. Бариста до сих пор пыталась без особого успеха выдернуть руку из хватки мудозвона. В этом была и хорошая составляющая, никто из них не заметил Леонарда пока он не оказался рядом и не заговорил, заставив подпрыгнуть обоих.

\- Как насчёт того, чтобы _отвалить_ , приятель?

Его голос был тихим, но резким. Это дало именно тот эффект, на который он рассчитывал – внимание полностью переключилось на него. Бариста лишь покачала головой. Недоумок раздраженно вперился взглядом в Леонарда.

\- Тебе какое дело, мудак? Гуляй отсюда, не мешай _нам_ веселиться.

 _Нам_. Конечно.

Краем глаза Леонард успевает заметить, как девушка раздраженно закатила глаза и поджала губы. Она с трудом сдержала гнев. Леонарду становиться любопытно, возможно он ошибся на её счёт, и она владела ситуацией, не нуждаясь в постороннем вмешательстве. В любом случае, слишком поздно рассуждать об этом. Он уже вмешался.

\- Очевидно, что леди не заинтересована, так что почему бы тебе не завершить свой вечер где-нибудь ещё? Например в поиске другого места, где можно выпить кофе. Не думаю, что в следующий раз здесь тебя будет ждать _теплый_ приём.

Леонард позволяет полам куртки распахнуться ровно настолько, чтобы мужчина смог заметить оружие на поясе, а бариста нет. Момент, когда мудак замечает пистолет, трудно пропустить. Его глаза расширяются, и какое бы оскорбление он ни хотел выплюнуть – оно умирает у него на языке. Он выпускает руку девушки и поднимает ладони в защитном жесте.

\- Воу, мужик, я не хочу проблем. Я уже ухожу, хорошо?

\- Мудрое решение, - говорит Леонард, не в состоянии сдержать сарказм. Но кто бы его упрекнул?

Абсолютно никто. Который встаёт и почти бегом вылетает из кофейни.

Дверь хлопает о косяк и Леонард поворачивается к баристе.

\- Не думаю, что он вернётся в ближайшее время.

\- Я точно не буду скучать, - она немного отодвинулась и скрестила руки под грудью, напряженно улыбнувшись.

Вблизи она оказалась старше, чем он предполагал раньше, но он бы всё равно не дал ей больше тридцати. Ухоженное лицо и очаровательная улыбка скрадывали несколько лет и заставляли её выглядеть моложе, чем она скорее всего является. 

\- Спасибо, что помогли избавиться от него. Обычно такие ситуации не возникают. Близость полицейского участка делает людей белыми и пушистыми.

Есть какое-то напряжение в том, как она произносит фразы. Настороженность женщины, которая не раз сталкивалась с рыцарями в сияющих доспехах, у которых она не просила быть её рыцарями, и всё равно требующих награды за спасение.

Леонард оценил её осторожность.

\- Не стоит благодарности, - сказал он мимоходом, пытаясь дать понять, что он не заинтересован в том, чтобы переигрывать недавнюю сцену в другой роли. Он бы не удивился, если бы она сообразила, почему он проводит время в кофейне так близко к участку, - не буду надоедать, я уже ухожу, только вещи возьму.

\- Хорошо. Можешь не торопиться. Мне в любом случае нужно сделать уборку перед тем, как закрыться. Можешь ещё немного посидеть и позаниматься тем, чем ты был занят до закрытия.

Он слегка кивнул, давая согласие, но не собираясь задерживаться. Вернувшись за столик, он быстро удаляет историю браузера, перед тем как собрать вещи. Осторожность никогда не бывает лишней. А испытывать свою удачу абсолютно незачем. Леонарду нравилось чувствовать волнение находясь на грани опасности, но задерживаться и дальше было бы до безрассудного глупо.

Он уже почти дошел до двери, когда бариста окликнула его.

\- Эй, подожди.

Она пружинистой походкой подошла к нему. Улыбка вернулась на её лицо чуть более тусклой, если это вообще возможно, чем когда она впервые подавала кофе. Но она хорошо справилась с неловкостью и напряжением от неприятной ситуации. Как будто решила, что Леонард не тот, кого она должна бояться. Забавная мысль, с учетом того, что он буквально _заморозил_ человека до смерти не больше двух недель назад.

Она протянула латте, которое он точно не заказывал. 

\- Вот, на дорогу. За счёт заведения. Сегодня на улице холод.

Леонард непроизвольно улыбнулся ненамеренному каламбуру.

\- Так и есть.

 **II. (Не очень) Тайные личности** _(Апрель 2015)_

Натянув кепку как можно ниже, Леонард ждёт свой кофе. Он коротко отвечает на веселую болтовню пацана-баристы, которого абсолютно не смущает незаинтересованность Леонарда в разговоре, когда рядом появляется знакомая фигура.

\- Я закончу этот за тебя, Дэнни. Можешь отдохнуть, если хочешь.

Судя по взгляду брошенному исподлобья, Айрис точно не разделяла хорошего настроения своего коллеги. Это не мешает Дэнни широко улыбнуться и поднять вверх большие пальцы. 

\- Ты лучшая, Айрис.

Ему хватает наглости _помахать_ Леонарду уходя.

Айрис молча наливает напиток в стаканчик и с такой силой прикрывает его крышкой, что пластик трещит, а затем без лишних церемоний пихает чашку Леонарду.

\- Вот. С собой. Это значит, что у тебя есть две минуты, чтобы свалить отсюда прежде, чем я вызову полицию.

Так-так-так.

Кажется кто-то оказался наблюдательнее, чем среднестатистический житель Централ-Сити. Ничего удивительного, если учесть, что это дочь Джо Уэста. И часть Леонарда – та, что любит опасность и риск - жаждет признания, даже если он скрывает это.

Он цокает языком.

\- Вкусненько. А ты не была такой холодной в нашу последнюю встречу.

И такой агрессивной тоже. Леонард до сих пор помнит вежливые и сдержанные попытки избавиться от самонадеянного придурка, приставшего к ней. С другой стороны, отношения с Флэшем могли сделать её смелее. Зачем сдерживаться, если у тебя есть друг-супергерой на быстром наборе?

\- В нашу последнюю встречу я не знала, что ты разыскиваемый преступник, играющий в суперзлодея из комиксов, - она шипит, обходит стойку и понижает голос, будто пытаясь не обострять ситуацию и обезопасить своих коллег и покупателей. Это было бы умно, если бы не противоречило тому, что она говорит. Если бы она пыталась не спугнуть его, то улыбнулась бы, передала кофе и тихо вызвала копов или лучше, Флэша, не информируя Леонарда об этом. Интригующе, что за игру она затеяла?

И если до этого у него не было намерений оставаться в Джиттерс дольше необходимого, то теперь он не мог противостоять любопытству. Соблазн узнать, что же кроется за этим был слишком велик.

Он натягивает на лицо вежливую улыбку, которая насквозь фальшива для знающих, кто он такой и на что способен, людей. Угрожать можно и таким образом.

\- Что ж, я не знал, что ты начинающая журналистка, знакомая с Флэшем. Так что, я думаю, мы в расчёте.

Её глаза расширяются и тень страха падает на лицо – весьма удовлетворяющее зрелище.

\- Я не…

\- Пожалуйста. Я читал твой блог. Хороший слог, но я бы не был так уверен насчёт названия. _Спасённые Флэшем?_ Грубовато и слишком в лицо. Больше подходит творчеству восторженной фанатки, чем новостному порталу.

\- Великолепно. Конструктивная критика от человека, который зарабатывает на жизнь, грабя музейные выставки и стреляя в людей. Действительно то, чего я всегда хотела, - её испуг быстро прошел, оставив вместо себя сарказм.

Она хватает его за руку и тянет к столу в дальнем углу.

На секунду он слишком ошеломлен, чтобы среагировать. Люди не касаются его. Люди, которые знают, что он Капитан Холод и любят все свои конечности. Даже незнакомцы и случайные знакомые обычно избегали физического контакта, обескураженные оборонительной позой и пристальным взглядом. Кроме сестры, которая с рождения не очень любила тактильные контакты, Леонард старался держать людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки. С заряженным пистолетом в ней, если необходимо.

Очевидно, у Айрис Уэст нет таких проблем. Она без раздумий тянет его за руку и отпускает только, чтобы подтолкнуть к креслу. Он не знает разражаться или волноваться, как только отходит от первого шока, и момент, чтобы отдернуть руку и отодвинуться, уходит.

\- Так ты здесь поэтому? – спрашивает она, - Потому что ты думаешь, что я как-то связана с Флэшем? Слушай, если думаешь, что возьмешь меня в заложники, и прибежит Флэш, то я тебя разочарую. Это не сработает.

Леонард закатил глаза. Сегодня он собирался выпить кофе, сходить на выставку в художественный музей Мерчант и поужинать с Лизой, но Айрис это знать было не обязательно.

\- Ах, да, я уверен, что ты скорее умрешь, чем позвонишь ему. Или сделаешь нечто столь же драматичное и жертвенное.

\- Нет, придурок, у меня просто нет его номера. Я веду блог о нём, но я не знаю, кто он.

Это настолько смехотворно, что Леонард не может сдержать смешка. Она думает, что он настолько наивен?

\- Конечно-конечно, ты не знаешь.

Но она не вздрагивает и не отводит взгляд, и ни одна её реакция не лжет. Леонард может поклясться, что то, как она раздраженно поджимает губы правда.

\- Не потому что не пыталась, поверь мне. Я имею ввиду, я говорила с ним, но он делал ту жуткую штуку – размывал лицо. Ты знаешь о чём я.

Леонард не знал, на самом деле. Барри никогда не делал этого, когда говорил с ним. По сути, даже до того, как Леонард похитил Циско и узнал, кто скрывается под маской Флэша, он всегда находил, что Флэш удивительно небрежно маскирует свою личность. Любопытно. Получалось, что Барри больше заботиться о сокрытии своей личности перед лучшей подругой, нежели перед врагами. Если конечно, Айрис говорит правду, а Леонард начинал в это верить.

\- Ты действительно не знаешь, - он сощурился, разглядывая её, пытаясь найти фальшь. Но её не было. Дочь копа или нет, он не мог представить, что она настолько хорошо врёт.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Прости, Снарт. Пытаться давить на меня, чтобы узнать, кто Флэш, бессмысленно. Если ты на это надеялся.

Леонард не пытается сдержать самодовольную усмешку. Он делает глоток кофе, растягивая момент. Это и правда хороший кофе. Как бы Айрис не относилась к нему на самом деле, она не опустилась до того, чтобы испортить его напиток.

\- Нет необходимости. Я на шаг впереди тебя.

Как только слова вылетают у него изо рта, Айрис мгновенно преображается. Она резко выпрямляется, а её взгляд становиться тяжелым и острым, она пододвигается ближе.

\- Подожди, ты говоришь, что знаешь кто под маской? Ты знаешь, кто такой Флэш? – она наклоняется вперед, её тон становиться заговорщическим, а все оборонительные ноты, что были раньше исчезают. Выглядит так, будто ещё немного и она достанет блокнот с ручкой и попросит цитату для следующей статьи, - Не думаю, что смогу убедить тебя поделиться информацией.

Он делает вид, что обдумывает предложение, хотя уже знает, каким будет ответ. Он заключил сделку с Барри и прямо сейчас она превосходно работала. Не в его интересах нарушать соглашение сейчас.

\- Извини, ничего не могу поделать. Не моя тайна, - он допивает кофе и смотрит на Айрис поверх одноразового стаканчика, почти сожалея, потому что с её лица исчезает это прекрасное выражение надежды и страстного любопытства.

Однако, она определенно не готова признать поражение.

\- О, да, ладно, Снарт. Флэш - твой враг. Все видели твоё сообщение в новостях. Ты не можешь говорить, что твои моральные принципы не позволяют разоблачить его личность.

Пытается воззвать к его худшей стороне? Мило. Даже при том, что не срабатывает, Леонард оценил её решительность и хитрость. Есть в этом что-то… почти негодяйское. Как жаль, что она разделяет приверженность Барри закону и справедливости, потому что она стала бы чертовски хорошим дополнением к команде.

\- Никаких моральных принципов. Но я не раздаю свои козыри просто так. Информация о том, кто скрывается под костюмом - моя карта бесплатного побега из тюрьмы. Не могу рисковать этим болтая с журналисткой. Даже такой очаровательной, как ты, мисс Уэст. 

Айрис фыркнула, покраснела и отвернулась, накручивая прядь волос на палец - её это взволновало.

Любопытно.

Леонард не любил использовать собственную привлекательность ради выгоды, - больше метод Лизы, нежели его – но у него появилось подозрение, что он мог бы попробовать с очаровательной Айрис, и она не будет против, даже зная, что он за человек. Вряд ли с этого удастся много поиметь, кроме того, что он подберётся ещё ближе к Барри. А перспектива снова увидеть вспышку молнии в прекрасных зеленых глазах вблизи чертовски соблазнительна. Очень соблазнительна.

Нет. Он резко встает и отряхивается, смяв пустой стаканчик в кулак.

Флэш и так уже занимает слишком много места в его жизни.

И всё-таки Леонард не может оставить последнее слово не за собой, бросив перед уходом:

\- Если увидишь нашего общего друга, передавай ему привет.

Даже если она что-то ответила, слова потонули в шуме кофейни.

Вероятно, это к лучшему.

 **III.** **Не** **прощаясь** _(Январь 2016)_

\- Ты должно быть нервничаешь, приходя сюда, - шипит Айрис, когда Леонард приземляется в кресло напротив неё с кофе в руках, и в солнцезащитных очках – ленивое усилие скрыть личность.

Это всегда удивляло его – люди вокруг не замечают очевидного. Со времен маленькой телетрансляции, чтобы заманить Флэша в ловушку, его лицо часто мелькало в новостях, а последний побег из тюрьмы привлек ещё больше внимания. Но если он не надевал парку и не таскал с собой криопушку, то никто его не замечал. За исключением неохотных кофейных рандеву, разумеется.

Айрис впилась в него взглядом, но не потянулась к телефону, чтобы вызвать подмогу, Леонард решил, что может не угрожать, чтобы его выслушали, как случилось вечером ранее в доме Уэстов.

Он пожал плечами и потянулся через стол, чтобы украсть кусочек маффина Айрис. Солёная карамель. Мило.

\- Решил, что лучше нанести визит сюда, чем ещё раз приходить в гости в дом детектива Уэста. К тому же здесь мне оказывают более теплый прием, - он насмешливо салютует одноразовым стаканчиком, в котором плещутся кубики льда.

Айрис бросила не него скептический взгляд.

\- Сейчас не сезон для холодных напитков.

\- Верно. Я предпочитаю горячий какао зимой. Не смог удержаться от Замороженного Флэша перед отбытием. Ради старых добрых времен, - он постарался усмехнуться максимально широко, фальшиво и отвратительно, насколько мог. Не было никаких причин раздражать Айрис, но почему-то хотелось. 

К его удивлению, она лишь позабавлено фыркнула, явно не задетая каламбуром, как он ожидал.

\- Ты смешон, Снарт, - сказала она, покачав головой, но без тепла в голосе, - никто не может быть настолько фанатом суперзлодея, тем более самого себя. И что ты имеешь ввиду под «перед отбытием»?

Он сделал глоток кофе, рассматривая помещение, глядя как люди проживают свой день, друзья смеются, кто-то работает за ноутбуком, а бизнесмены и бизнеследи торопятся по важным делам, балансируя между телефонными разговорами и попытками не разлить кофе.

Он будет скучать по этому.

Он уезжал из города и раньше, иногда на месяцы, чтобы залечь на дно после ограбления, работая в Кейстоуне, Коаст-Сити и в один незабываемый раз в Готэме. Но в этот раз отъезд чувствуется иначе. Как будто имеет большее значение.

\- Снарт? Куда ты планируешь отправиться?

Леонард повернулся к Айрис, и решил, что сейчас самое время перестать выделываться.

\- Я получил предложение, от которого не могу отказаться. Один раздражающий англичанин из будущего с шилом в заднице собирает команду, чтобы бороться с каким-то бессмертным мудаком с замашками завоевателя мира. Оказалось, что Мик и я имеем подходящие для этого навыки.

Айрис лишь посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь в насмешке, и сосредоточилась именно на той части, на которую он точно не хотел обращать внимания.

\- Я думала, ты не заинтересован «быть героем»?

\- _Так и есть._ Не могу упустить возможность красть бесценные вещи по всей истории. Ни один приличный вор не отказался бы от такого шанса.

\- Как скажешь, - скептически протянула Айрис, поверив его объяснению даже меньше, чем Мик. Но она хотя бы не стала указывать на это вслух. Маленькая победа. 

\- Почему ты говоришь это мне? Не пойми неправильно, я люблю быть в курсе событий, но разве ты не должен говорить об этом с Барри?

Леонард пожал плечами, как будто это ничего не значило.

\- Предполагаю, ты и так расскажешь ему.

Не то, чтобы он не думал о об этом. Барри нетрудно выследить, и Леонард точно не выше того, чтобы снова вломиться к нему домой для маленькой беседы. Леонард не хочет видеть ликование Барри, когда он узнает об участии Капитана Холода в миссии по спасению мира от Вандала Сэвиджа, но это не главная причина, почему он не хочет говорить с ним. Услышать «Я же говорил» было бы весьма досадно, но Леонард мог бы закатить глаза и сказать Барри, что тот дурак, если до сих пор верит в хорошее в нём. Дальше сценарий всегда повторялся, начиная со сделки в лесу.

Дело в том, что Централ-Сити был домом Леонарда, и он будет скучать, но в городе оставалось немногое из того, что он мог не решиться оставить позади.

И Леонард до боли ясно осознавал, что решение уехать может не пережить встречу с этим. Вот почему было письмо Лизе, дожидающееся на кофейном столике в её квартире, в котором говорилось куда он делся, и которое она найдёт, когда он будет уже далеко. По той же причине он сидел в Джиттерс с Айрис Уэст, а не прощался с Барри Алленом, который смотрел бы этими своими невозможно тёплыми глазами и так мягко улыбался, что Леонард отказался бы от всех своих планов и остался.

Он не собирался говорить Айрис ничего из этого, но в её взгляде появляется нечто режущее и тяжелое, и он знает, что её журналистский инстинкт уже сработал. Он только надеется, что выводы которые она сделает на основе того, что он избегает Барри будут неправильными.

В любом случае, она не спрашивает и не комментирует. Айрис лишь задумчиво смотрит на него, помешивая кофе в чашке.

\- Если это то, чего ты хочешь, конечно, я передам ему, - сказала она, в конце концов. Леонард наклонил голову, выражая благодарность.

\- Я ценю это.

\- Это осчастливит его, так или иначе.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Да, уверен он будет в восторге, что в городе станет на одного преступника меньше. Но пусть не расслабляется. Я планирую вернуться к замороженному Флэшу так быстро как смогу. И я имею ввиду не кофе.

Ясно, как день, что даже терпение Айрис слушать чушь не безгранично. Она посмотрела на него с невыносимым пониманием.

\- Ты знаешь, это не то, что я имела ввиду, Снарт. Он будет рад узнать, что ты делаешь что-то хорошее. На самом деле, я уверена, он станет невыносим, когда услышит, что был прав насчёт тебя.

\- Я сказал…

\- Да, знаю я, - отмахнулась Айрис, - Ты делаешь это из-за денег. Чистый злодей до мозга костей. Я услышала. Но если ты хоть на секунду допустил, что Барри купится на это, то ты совсем его не знаешь.

\- Мне просто придется развеять его иллюзии, когда я вернусь. Ещё раз. Может однажды он выучит этот урок.

\- Удачи с этим, - голос Айрис звучит грустно и позабавленно одновременно, что заставляет Леонарда задуматься, как часто она или ее отец спорили по этому поводу с Барри.

Леонард не может отрицать привлекательность фантазии о Барри, отказывающемуся слушать Джо Уэста, потому что тот говорит не давать Капитану Холоду второго, десятого и тридесятого шанса и перестать уже верить в него. Не то, чтобы добрый детектив был неправ, конечно.

\- Тогда позабочусь об этом, когда вернусь, - он отодвинул стул и встал, - как и всегда, было приятно пообщаться с тобой, мисс Уэст. Передавай Барри привет.

Ему немного жаль, что придется пропустить их разговор и реакцию Барри на то, что его девушка пила кофе с Капитаном Холодом. Это заставляет его гадать, говорила ли Айрис Барри о других их встречах в Джиттерс.

\- Береги себя, - говорит она, прежде чем Леонард успевает развернуться и уйти.

И есть что-то ещё в том, как она смотрит на него, как выговаривает слова. Что-то слишком искреннее, слишком мягкое и просто _слишком_.

Леонард старается растянуть губы самой самодовольной и саркастичной усмешкой, что у него есть.

\- Всегда.

Он уходит не оборачиваясь.

 **IV.** **Ходячие** **мертвецы** _(Май 2017)_

Захватить кофе, пока Барри берет всё, что нужно для их полуготового плана проникновения в АРГУС, было идеей Айрис, но это не помогает справиться с неловкостью между ними.

Так странно вернуться сюда. Обратно в Централ-сити. Работать _с_ командой Флэша, а не против них. Привычно препираться с Айрис в Джиттерс. Для Леонарда с их последней встречи, когда они обсуждали его отъезд с Легендами, прошло лишь пару месяцев. Для Айрис - больше года.

И он недостаточно наивен, чтобы не догадаться, почему Айрис хочет поговорить с ним, а не с Леонардом из две тысячи семнадцатого. Почему Барри выдернул его именно из тысяча восемьсот девяносто второго, а не связался с Леонардом из своего времени. От этого знания в груди болезненно покалывает, а дыхание сбивается.

Ему безумно хочется исчезнуть и найти Лизу. Угрозы Хроноса убить её всё ещё звучат в его голове. И понимание того, что другого шанса убедиться, что она в порядке, не будет, лишь усиливает страх.

\- Спасибо, что помогаешь нам, - тихо сказала Айрис, возвращая его в действительность.

Она слишком сильно сжимает ладонями кружку с кофе, будто если отпустит – то разобьется она, а не хрупкая керамика. Леонард вспоминает с каким отчаянием Барри уговаривал его в Сибири. _Если ты не поможешь мне, она умрет._ Должно быть, это ест её изнутри. Знание о собственной смерти.

Иронично, думает Леонард. Они оба ходячие мертвецы. Хотя время Айрис ещё не истекло.

\- Не стоит благодарности.

Айрис слабо улыбается.

\- Ты уже говорил это раньше. Когда я ещё работала здесь и ты выкинул отсюда придурка, который не понимал слова «нет». Это не просто вежливость, верно? Ты действительно имеешь это ввиду. Как будто боишься, если кто-нибудь заметит, что ты сделал нечто благородное, и твоя репутация будет разрушена.

Это то, что он имел в виду в первый раз. Но сейчас просто стало привычкой.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, в этом времени уже поздно переживать за мою репутацию. Ну, и бессмысленно тоже. Не так ли, Айрис? – он пристально посмотрел на неё.

К чести Айрис, она не пытается сделать вид, что ослышалась. Она вздрагивает, и выглядит, как олень пойманный светом фар, и её беспокойные пальцы ещё раз сжимаются вокруг кружки. Наконец, она, кажется, решает что-то для себя, и её плечи расслабляются.

\- Мне жаль.

Забавно, она _искренне_ сожалеет. Леонарду интересно, она жалеет о том, что он умер или о том, что никто – она, Барри, и наверное вся команда Флэша – не сказал ему. Не то, чтобы сейчас это было важно.

\- Я знаю. Сам несколько раз выслушал старую добрую лекцию о последствиях путешествий во времени, - Леонард небрежно пожал плечами, - Всё хорошо. Не то, чтобы я думал, что доживу до старости и мирно умру во сне. Не при моём стиле жизни.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, его вполне устраивает, как всё сложилось. И если для него всё закончится через несколько недель или месяцев, то так тому и быть.

Хотя, конечно, было и о чём сожалеть. Он не смог лучше защитить Лизу от отца. Недостаточно ценил дружбу с Миком. Сделал некоторые вещи, которые не стоило делать… и не сделал несколько тех, которые должен был.

Упустил шанс нормально попрощаться с Лизой. По крайней мере у него есть возможность не повторить эту ошибку с Барри. Если бы он был более сентиментален, он подумал бы, что отчасти поэтому Барри попросил его о помощи. Чтобы попрощаться. В две тысячи семнадцатом должно быть достаточно народу с подходящими для проникновения в АРГУС навыками. И чья помощь точно не создала бы проблем с временной линией. Но Барри всё равно попросил именно Леонарда. Это определенно что-то значило, но у Леонарда не было сил или времени, ха, чтобы понять, что именно.

\- Да, я понимаю о чем ты, - Айрис потерянно уставилась в пространство перед собой, - Мы совершили много ошибок, но нам всегда чертовски везло. Всем нам. Но было слишком много потерь, чтобы верить, что удача будет длиться вечно.

Леонарду любопытно, входит ли он в эти потери или его смерть стала маленькой сноской в истории жизни Флэша.

\- Я записала Барри сообщение. Просто на всякий случай, знаешь, - сказала Айрис, снова глядя на него. Она выглядит сдавшейся, но её глаза сухие, а голос тверд, и Леонард не в первый раз удивлен её стойкостью. 

\- Неплохая идея, - согласился он, - Мне тоже стоило сделать для Лизы. Взгляд в прошлое – забавная штука.

\- У неё всё хорошо. Циско до сих пор общается с ней, - должно быть, выражение его лица говорит достаточно о том, что он думает об общении Циско с Лизой, потому что Айрис вдруг хихикает и уверяет, - Не в этом смысле! Он поддерживает с ней связь после… После того, как мы узнали о тебе. Она переехала в Калифорнию. Циско постоянно жалуется, что она отправляет фотки себя, наслаждающейся светской жизнью, пока мы застряли тут, разгребая одно дерьмо за другим. 

Зная Лизу, Леонард подозревает, что её жизнь не такая уж глянцевая и беззаботная, как она показывает. Но если бы она была не в порядке, более или менее, она бы не дразнила Циско с другого конца страны, и этого достаточно для Леонарда.

\- Хорошо. Она заслужила отдых.

Она заслужила больше, чем просто отдых, и Леонард надеется, что однажды она добьётся всего, даже если его не будет рядом, чтобы увидеть это.

Телефон Айрис, лежащий на столе между ними, вибрирует о входящем сообщении. Она проверяет его и моментально напрягается.

\- Это Барри. Он достал устройство для лицевой трансмодификации.

Короткая передышка подошла к концу. Леонарду действительно жаль. Было здорово, и он не торопиться возвращаться в своё время. Но нет смысла медлить, когда на кону жизнь Айрис.

Леонард встаёт и разминает шею.

\- Ладно. Пойдем и изменим твоё будущее.

 **V. Дом милый дом** _(Июнь 2020)_

\- Лео?

Леонард поднимает голову и щуриться на Айрис.

Он рассчитывал, что кто-нибудь из команды Флэша наткнётся на него здесь в Джиттерс, отчасти надеясь, что это будет Айрис. Это и было причиной, почему он сидел за столиком в углу с полудня, выпив так много причудливых кофейных напитков, что желудок бурлил, протестуя против такого количества сахара и кофеина. И всё равно теперь, когда Айрис на самом деле здесь, он боролся с иррациональным желанием извиниться и сбежать.

Он подавляет его, и не использует подвернувшийся шанс.

\- Попробуй ещё раз.

Весьма забавно следить, как меняется её лицо. Растерянность сменяют удивление и ошеломленное недоверие.

\- Что… _Снарт_?! Как это… - она замолкает на полуслове, прежде чем выдвинуть стул и тяжело осесть на него, уставившись на Леонарда, словно ожидая, что он превратиться в кого-то другого прямо перед ней, - Это правда ты?

\- Единственный и неповторимый. Ну, на этой Земле.

Он не знает, что и думать о том, что есть ещё Ленарды Снарты на других Землях. Он точно не жалеет, что не застал _Лео_ на Волнолёте. Судя по тому, что как только Айрис вошла, она сразу нашла Леонарда - она неплохо знала его общительного паиньку-двойника. Это вызвало у Леонарда странную ревность.

Айрис всё ещё скептически наблюдала за ним.

\- Ты умер, - указывает она, будто ждёт, что он будет отрицать.

Конечно, он не собирался отрицать. Это означало бы ложь, а собственная смерть не являлась той вещью, о которой Леонард хотел врать. Не Айрис, по крайней мере. В то же время он не хотел вспоминать детали своего времяпровождения в Окулусе.

Он нарочито небрежно пожал плечами. Смерть, с кем не бывает, да?

\- Я умер. И не умер. Всё сложно.

У Айрис вырывается смешок.

\- Всё сложно? Правда? Так говорят о статусе на Фэйсбуке, а не о _смерти_ , - она потрясла головой, - Я не знаю, чему вообще удивляюсь. Если кто и может обмануть смерть – это ты. 

\- Вряд ли я такой особенный. И не то, чтобы я единственный _обманул_ смерть, - Леонард бросает на неё острый взгляд и прищуривается, чувствуя себя удовлетворенным, когда выражение лица Айрис становиться пристыженным.

\- Прости. Это не… Я не хотела упрекнуть. Я рада, что ты выжил. Честно.

Она посылает ему теплую улыбку, и Леонард не знает, что с этим делать. Кажется, совсем недавно она назвала его маньяком-убийцей в украшенной к рождеству гостиной дома Уэстов. Даже если учесть, что с тех пор он успел поработать с Барри, чтобы спасти ей жизнь, искренность Айрис заставляет его чувствовать себя уязвимей, чем обычно. По опыту Леонарда, люди редко вели себя так тепло по отношению к нему, тем более такие милые и честные люди, как Айрис Уэст.

\- Хмм. Как скажешь, - он откинулся на спинку кресла, - Итак, что я пропустил, пока был мертв?

Странно, что именно этот безобидный вопрос заставляет Айрис закрыться. Она невесело смеется.

\- А у тебя есть достаточно времени послушать? Прошло три года, Снарт.

\- Просто расскажи кратко.

Он не знает точно, чего ожидает. Рассказ о победах над суперзлодеями перемежающийся с новостями, что нового произошло у команды Флэша, наверное. Он не готов к тому, что Айрис вываливает на него в следующее мгновение.

\- Вкратце, значит? Хорошо, дай подумать… Наш план использовать базуку, чтобы победить Савитара провалился. ЭйчАр пожертвовал собой вместо меня, и я застрелила Савитара. Потому что, ты знаешь, убить психопата с лицом человека, которого я люблю - всегда было в моём списке предсмертных желаний. И будто бы этого мало, Барри решил наказать себя тем, что заперся в Силе Скорости на полгода. Потом он вернулся, и нашу свадьбу сорвали нацисты с другой Земли. Жаль, что ты не застал этого. Это была действительно хорошая церемония до начала стрельбы. Мик подарил нам сорок краденных тостеров, кстати, так что подарки были такие же впечатляющие, как и свадьба. И конечно же у нас не было медового месяца. Вместо этого Барри посадили за решетку за убийство, которое он не совершал. Затем Нора – наша дочь из будущего, которая вернулась назад во времени, чтобы провести время с отцом, потому что Барри не было рядом большую часть её жизни, - изменила временную линию так, что теперь она не никогда не будет существовать. И Барри все равно исчез из существования, и я думала, что мы не сможем вернуть его. Но мы вернули. И у нас было почти десять секунд, пока не появился новый мета, возжелавший голову Флэша на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.

К концу речи, голос Айрис повысился и звучал почти истерично, она резко замолчала и сделала глубокий вдох, явно стараясь сдержаться.

\- Так что… всё как обычно? – она поломанно улыбнулась.

За всё время, что он сражался против Барри и его друзей, Леонард никогда не задумывался о том, какую цену команда Флэша платит за победу. Как это разрушало их хрупкие жизни с годами.

Он до сих пор помнит, как устроил ловушку для Флэша, и раздражение, когда тот не пришел. Уверенность в том, что всё внимание Барри должно быть уделено ему, определенно была эгоистичной и самонадеянной. Если бы он только знал, сколько всего наваливается на Барри каждый день… Что ж, Леонард всё равно делал бы ровно тоже самое. Но он определенно был бы более благодарен за внимание, что Флэш уделал ему, когда Леонард того хотел.

\- Три года, ха? Звучит скорее, как десять.

\- И чувствуется так же, - устало заметила Айрис, но она не выглядела иначе. Она осталась такой же лучезарной, как он помнит. Она сияла так же, как и при первой встрече, когда была безымянной баристой и подавала кофе, годы назад, - Ты знаешь, он всё ещё скучает по тебе.

Леонард с трудом удерживает недоверчивое фырканье.

\- Конечно.

\- Ты удивлен? Ты знаешь, он заботился о тебе больше, чем вероятно должен. И если я не ошибаюсь, это чувство взаимно, - Айрис не дает ему достаточно времени, чтобы отрицать какие бы то ни было _чувства_ к Барри, продолжая давить. – Ты должен зайти и встретиться с ним. Если эти три года чему меня и научили, так тому, что нужно цепляться за каждый кусочек счастья, который можно найти и удерживать его так долго, как возможно.

Он замирает, неуверенный, действительно ли она имела в виду то, что сказала. Но трудно интерпретировать ее слова каким-то другим, более безопасным образом.

\- Звучит, как хороший аргумент, чтобы вышвырнуть меня из твоей жизни, а не втягивать в неё ещё больше. 

Он не думает украсть Барри у Айрис – даже если бы он мог, в чём он очень сомневался, учитывая преданность Барри жене. Леонард слишком привязался к Айрис, и сложно было не заметить, как она идеальна для Барри. Но, окей. В душе он навсегда останется вором. Импульсивным вором, который имеет долгую историю разрушения всего хорошего в своей жизни.

Если Айрис и придает значение его словам, то не показывает это. Она наклоняется через стол и накрывает руку Леонарда своей ладонью. Он слишком поражен, чтобы отодвинуться.

\- Леонард, - говорит она тихо. Он лишь поднимает бровь на имя. _Это что-то новенькое._ – Барри не единственный, кто по тебе скучал.

Он смотрит вниз, на её мягкую, тонкую руку, лежащую на его руке, на то, как свет отражается от её обручального кольца. Ему нужно отодвинуться и покончить с этим сейчас, пресечь в зародыше, прежде чем он сделает что-нибудь глупое, например, подумает о том, что она так небрежно предлагает. Ради них обоих, и ради себя самого.

Но, возможно, он вернулся назад каким-то неправильным, или, возможно, Мик был прав, и он размяк, потому что он не может заставить себя оттолкнуть Айрис. Будто его тело не подчинялось ему. Его рука неподвижно лежала на том же месте, на липкой от разлитого кофе поверхности стола, под ладонью Айрис.

Она быстро сжала его ладонь и затем, вероятно чувствуя его внутреннее смятение, отстранилась.

\- Просто подумай об этом, ладно?

Леонард наконец поднял взгляд, наблюдая за ней из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Я подумаю об этом. Но не могу ничего обещать. 

Айрис мягко и легко улыбнулась.

\- Это всё, о чём я прошу.

 **(+1) Новое начало** _(Июль 2020)_

\- Не думал, что ты придешь, - выпалил Барри, тактичный как всегда.

Правда была в том, что его подозрения не были беспочвенны. Леонард почти передумал приходить. Вероятно он не должен был приходить, чего бы это ни стоило. Но и Айрис и Барри были упрямы. Даже если бы он постарался держаться от них подальше, он не мог заставить их сделать тоже самое с ним. И то, что будет дальше несложно представить: Барри будет использовать свою скорость, чтобы обыскать каждый уголок Централ-сити и смотреть на него грустными глазами брошенного щенка, когда найдёт. Айрис рано или поздно наткнется на него в Джиттерс, и будет с такой теплотой смотреть на него, что Леонард захочет вылезти из собственной кожи.

Нет, лучше сразу покончить с этим. Просто сядь, выпей, посмотри каждому в глаза и скажи выкинуть глупую несбыточную мечту из головы.

Только вот желудок Леонарда переворачивается, когда его взгляд падает на Барри впервые после их забавной маленькой кражи из АРГУСа (быть почти съеденным гигантским акулой-человеком определенно стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как Флэш нарушает закон), которая была кажется вечность назад. Даже после всего, что он пережил за последние несколько лет, Барри смотрит на Леонарда всё тем же мягким, обнадеживающим взглядом, от которого тот таял каждый раз, неважно, как сильно он старался не дать этому влиять на себя.

\- И пропустить чудесное воссоединение? Зачем мне это? – саркастически, но немного натянуто усмехается Леонард.

Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Ему не стоило волноваться, потому что его притворное равнодушие лишь развеселило Барри. Усмехнувшись, он подошел вплотную к Леонарду, и, Леонард мог поклясться, что Флэш использовал свою скорость, потому что у него не хватило времени среагировать и отойти, прежде чем Барри обвил его руками и втянул в объятие.

Он замер, тело окаменело в руках Барри, но он не смог заставить себя оттолкнуть его. Леонард задавался вопросом, может ли Барри почувствовать, как сбилось его дыхание, или как участилось сердцебиение, как когда он готовился к работе, и из-за адреналина кровь быстрее бежала по венам. Это похоже на чувство погони, но с рисками, которые он не может просчитать. Ужасает и захватывает одновременно.

\- Не уверен, что Айрис сказала, но я не мой двойник-любитель-обнимашек, - тянет Леонард, как только вспоминает, что у него есть голос. Тихий смех Барри вибрирует у него в груди.

\- Не волнуйся, Снарт, я узнаю тебя везде.

Барри с улыбкой отстраняется, но его глаза подозрительно влажные. Несмотря на уверенность Айрис, что Барри скучал по нему, у Леонарда с трудом укладывается в голове, что он может быть причиной слез Барри.

Он не хочет думать о том, что всё это значит, поэтому делает шаг назад и ведет их через оживленный бар в более тихую, уединенную зону, где их ждет столик в углу.

\- Хорошее место, - замечает Айрис, когда они садятся, и она разглядывает тускло освещенное помещение.

Сложно сказать, иронизирует она или говорит искренне. _После заката_ \- это захудалое местечко, но в нём есть своё очарование, и это не такая грязная дыра, как _Святые и Грешники_. Что, конечно, не говорит о многом. Когда он согласился на встречу, Леонард сознательно выбрал это место, потому что чувствовал себя здесь более комфортно, чем в Джиттерс.

И, возможно, также потому что он знал - это незнакомая территория для Барри и Айрис, и им будет менее комфортно, чем ему, что поможет склонить чашу весов в его пользу в разговоре.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится.

Взгляд, которым одаривает его Айрис, заставляет усомниться, не успела ли она раскусить его. Сидящий рядом с ней Барри отвлекся, наблюдая, как девушка в баре смешивает напитки.

\- Ностальгируешь? – спрашивает Айрис, подталкивая его плечом. В ответ Барри смеётся, и из-за этой непринужденности между ними, Леонард чувствует себя лишним, и лишь отчасти потому что не понял шутки.

Он поднимает бровь, и Барри трясет головой.

\- Извини, долгая история. Хотя на самом деле, нет. Однажды я попал на другую Землю, где другой я работал барменом. Это был… интересный опыт.

Бровь Леонарда поднимается ещё выше. Он на мгновение позволяет себе представить Барри за стойкой, в тесной футболке, которая не оставляет места воображению, с торчащими волосами, будто он только снял капюшон костюма, и с призывной ухмылкой на лице. Как бы ни был привлекателен образ, чертовски сложно представить, что Барри мог бы уместно смотреться в подобной обстановке.

\- Ищешь новую работу, Барри? Я могу замолвить за тебя словечко перед владельцем.

Барри выглядит таким же позабавленным этой идей, как и Леонард.

\- Да, спасибо, но я достаточно занят, как Флэш и работой в департаменте. Я потратил весь день на анализ улик с места преступления в ресторане, который почти наверняка используют Сантини для отмывания денег, - Барри уставился на него, - Ты же ничего об этом не знаешь?

Что ж, это было быстро. Леонард ожидал, что подобное всплывет в конце концов, он просто не думал, что это случится настолько быстро. Доверься спидстеру – не придется тратить время на пустые разговоры.

\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты, - равнодушно сказал Леонард, делая вид, что рассматривает свои ногти. Айрис расхохоталась. Барри закатил глаза, нежность на его лице смешивалась с раздражением, и внутренности Леонарда сжались.

\- Просто будь осторожен, ладно? Полиция не собирается больше тратить время и ресурсы, чтобы найти того, кто украл кучу денег, которых технически даже не существует, но если начнётся война банд или будут втянуты невинные люди, это будет уже другая история.

Леонард наклоняется вперед, держа руки на столе, и ухмыляется Барри. Он понижает голос, звуча тихо и опасно.

\- Волнуешься, что давно не сражался со мной, Скарлет? Возможно, ты больше не можешь справиться со мной.

Барри фыркнул.

\- Не переживай, я до сих пор могу взять тебя.

До того, как Леонард успевает придумать подходящий ответ, Айрис вмешивается задушенным голосом.

\- О Боже, я думала, что слушать по радио, как вы флиртуете и превращаете драку в прелюдию было ужасно, но вот сейчас это, - она помахала рукой между ним и Барри, - больше похоже на эксбиционизм.

\- Что? Ты о чём вообще? Мы не превращали драки в… в _прелюдию_! – возмутился Барри.

Леонард склонен согласиться. По крайней мере в начале, он был _смертельно_ серьёзно настроен покончить в Флэшем, и он абсолютно уверен, что Барри делал всё, что мог, чтобы поймать его. Но это не значит, что он не может немного пошутить, тем более, что Барри с этим румянцем на щеках выглядел очень привлекательно в слабо освященном баре.

\- Говори за себя, Барри, - протянул он.

Барри резко поворачивается к нему, на мгновение выглядя смущенным и взволнованным, прежде чем понимает, что Леонард просто дразнит его. Его глаза сужаются.

\- Похоже, ты просто плохо справляешься, учитывая, что ты уже укладывал меня на лопатки.

Леонард попытался не дать всплывшему образу отвлечь себя.

\- Может я просто люблю _делать это медленно_. Спроси свою прекрасную жену. Наше первое свидание было в далеком две тысячи пятнадцатом.

\- Не уверена, что могу назвать это свиданием, Леонард, - заметила Айрис, почти смеясь, отвлекая Леонарда от Барри, - И если ты хочешь быть точным, то первый раз был за год до того, даже если я не знала, кем ты являешься.

Он мысленно возвращается в морозный ноябрьский день, случившийся чуть позже первой встречи с Флэшем. Оглядываясь назад, всё было значительно проще тогда – до путешествий во времени и альтернативных Земель, до того, как мальчик с молниями в глазах и верой в то, что Леонарда можно спасти, заставил его стать лучше.

Проще, но не так интересно.

\- Прошло много времени, - уступил он.

И может быть Айрис подумала о том же, вспоминая старые добрые деньки со смесью ностальгии, будто жизнь, оставленную позади, потому что ее улыбка становится задумчивой и мягкой.

\- Да. И как-то мы оказались здесь, несмотря ни на что.

Что-то случается между ними, что-то, чему Леонард не может дать названия. Неожиданное чувство товарищества, которое он не чувствует необходимости уничтожить резким комментарием. Он удерживает взгляд Айрис, и позволяет этому моменту длиться.

Конечно, Барри не был бы собой, если бы не заметил временно ослабшую оборону Леонарда и решил, что настало подходящее время для наступления.

\- Послушай, Снарт… - начал он, но затем поправился, - _Леонард_. Я знаю, что раньше ты шутил, но я хочу дать этому шанс.

Леонард планировал эту часть разговора. Он сочинил целую чёртову речь, используя слова вроде обморожения, что будет чувствоваться больнее, чем выстрел криопушки, чтобы заставить наконец Барри и Айрис понять насколько это ужасная и глупая затея. Но все заранее заготовленные слова застревают на языке, и он не может сказать ничего.

Он сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

\- Ты в этом уверен? Ты действительно хочешь раскачать лодку, Барри? Слишком много веры в того, кто уже предавал тебя раньше.

\- Ты действительно спрашиваешь Барри, готов ли он кинуться с головой в опасность, не просчитывая риски? - спрашивает Айрис позабавлено и недоверчиво. – Ты точно знаком с моим мужем?

\- Точно, - Он наклоняет голову и хитро смотрит на Айрис, - Но на тебя это не похоже, не так ли?

Эту часть Леонард не смог до конца продумать. Барри вбил себе в голову, что отношения между ними возможны из-за импульсивной и ложной веры, что это сработает? В его стиле. Но Айрис? Леонард всегда считал её слишком уравновешенной, чтобы соглашаться на безрассудные «Будь, что будет» планы Барри. Разве она не должна отговаривать Барри вместо того, чтобы следовать за ним в кроличью нору? 

\- О, нет. Я обдумала это. Кто-то должен был, - она сжала руку Барри и подарила ему добрую, тёплую улыбку, которая стала озорной, когда она повернулась к Леонарду. – Возможно, был список с плюсами и минусами. И та работа, с которой, как ты утверждаешь, не имел ничего общего, попала в список.

Ей не нужно было уточнять, в какой колонке это было.

Леонард нахмурился.

\- И ты всё равно здесь.

\- Я здесь, - сказала Айрис, звуча уверенно и выдерживая его взгляд, будто бросая вызов.

\- Мы здесь, - добавил Барри.

Леонард разглядывал их соединенные на столе руки, с крепко переплетенными пальцами.

Если бы он был добрее, умнее и не таким эгоистом, он бы встал и ушел. Их жизни были полны сложностей и без того, чтобы он добавлял новые, вмешиваясь в их брак и превращая прочные отношения в шатко балансирующий триумвират. Но он тот, кто он есть, и никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы останавливать себя от присваивания вещей, которые ему не принадлежали.

\- Я не собираюсь меняться, - предупредил Леонард.

Если они надеялись изменить его, подняв поговорку «держи своих врагов ближе» на новый уровень, то надежда сгорит быстрее, чем если бы Мик поджег её.

\- Нам это и не нужно.

Леонард скептически посмотрел на Барри. Он слишком часто слышал речь Барри о том, что в нём есть хорошее, когда тот пытался убедить его сменить сторону. Но Барри выдерживает его взгляд непоколебимо и твёрдо, будто знает, что его проверяют.

Справедливости ради, он не позаботился прочитать Леонарду лекцию об ограблении Сантини, и, кажется, ему было всё равно, что подобное может повториться в будущем, так что, возможно, у него еще есть надежда.

И может быть, лишь может быть, у них троих был шанс.

\- Хорошо, - Леонард закусил губу. Он с трудом выговорил это маленькое слово, которое, похоже, способно изменить его будущее и увести в неизвестность дальше, чем это сделало разрушение Окулуса.

Но они оба в ответ улыбаются. Барри - ярко и радостно, а Айрис - тепло и мягко. И Леонард думает, что этого вполне достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчицы: Я так, блять, рада, что наконец перевела это. Господи. Сейчас без пятнадцати шесть утра, и я наконец закончила с правками. Наверняка упустила какие-то мелкие косяки, которые позже исправлю. Может быть. Так или иначе. Это классная работа. Не поленитесь поставить кудос оригиналу. О, и я нарочно использую феминитивы, просто отвалите.  
> Так, немного жаль, что не удастся опубликовать эту прелесть на фикбуке, но фикбук сам виноват.  
> О, и если вы знаете ещё какие-нибудь классные фанфики по колдуэсталлену для перевода, то киньте сслыку мне куда-нибудь. Я слишком бабушка, чтобы разбираться с интерфейсом АО3, и сказать куда именно.


End file.
